


Indiscretions

by zeroambi



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-25 04:07:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14370561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeroambi/pseuds/zeroambi
Summary: Not good. He had seen Will angry before. Angry at him even. But that Captain Turner right there was positively livid.





	Indiscretions

**Author's Note:**

> This is a darker more pirate-y take on Jack than is usual, I guess.

Something was wrong. That much was clear as soon as the door of the Captain’s cabin was closed behind them and Will slapped him hard across the face. Jack protested the manhandling more out of habit than any deeper thought about it and … there went his other cheek. Jack tried to shake off the dizziness, and was about to protest some more, but stopped dead in his tracks, when he looked into the Capain of the Flying Dutchman's eyes. _Not good._ He had seen Will angry before. Angry at him even. But that Captain Turner right there was positively livid. _Shit._ “Wrote you a letter, did she?” Jack asked weakly.

“Yes, she did. Want to read it?” Will said, sounding dangerously calm.

It wasn't like Jack had never pried into other peoples correspondence, but in this case he could totally do without.

“You can just be glad that you drank from that fountain, otherwise I would have no choice but to kill you for this!” Will pointed out and it was somewhat funny to Jack, how much the thought of killing him seemed to pain the whelp in spite of it all.

“It’s all right. Hector took the opportunity to … reciprocate.” Jack waved into the direction of his chest, just were the bullet had ripped through his heart. It had felt _cold_.

“Great. Another thing I have to thank the murderer of my father for.” Will sighed and turned away from Jack, like he couldn’t bear to look at him anymore. “You really scared her, Jack,” he said quietly.

“I- I’m sorry. I was drunk, pissed, totally mad,” Jack started to ramble. _Pleading insanity now Jack, really_? Will wasn’t buying it either.

“That’s hardly an excuse for any man that isn’t a feckless drunkard, let alone you, Captain Jack Sparrow!“ he shouted, turing around again.

Jack had been dressed down a good many times in his life, but right now he felt half the size of Marty and that was with his hat and anything.

“You know she loves you, you disgusting little shit, right!?” Will had stopped to be calm now.

 _Sure, twist the knife while you’re at it_. Jack caught his breath. “That’s not helping,” he whispered.

“It’s not supposed to!” Will yelled at him.

Well no, obviously not, but before Will could permanently rip Jack's head off, Bill knocked on the door demanding his son and Cpatain to come on deck for something or other. Jack didn't care, after both Turner's had left him with a glare, Jack did something he hadn’t done since the first time he lost the Pearl. He curled up in Will's bed and cried himself to sleep.

***

“Time to get up, Mom! We’re almost there,” Jack heard Will say, when he rudely shook him awake later.

“I’m so sorry. Don’t be mad with me anymore. You can slap me again if you want. But forgive me. Pretty please," Jack tried to fawn upon Will. “Almost where?” he then asked puzzled before Will could even react.

“Tortuga.”

“Tortuga?” Something else occured to Jack now: “Did ye just call me ‘Mom’?”

Will’s smile was positively evil and Jack took a pointed look at the door where William Turner the elder was standing, fidgeting with his shirt sleeve.

“I’m not your Mom!” Jack insisted, looking back at Will.

“Something I solely owe to the fact that you’re not in possession of a womb, or so I’m told,” Will noted with glee.

 _Fucking Bootstrap._ Well, yes that was your first mistake right there, Jackie boy.

“Of course, you’re also right insofar as the woman who gave birth to me actually had some sense about applying kohl,“ Will added.

“I cried, savvy!?” Jack whined loudly and slowly crept over to his old mate. “Just had to tell him, eh?” he asked Bill accusingly.

“Actually, I went to great length not telling him, but he’s a smart boy, Jack. He figured it out all by himself,” Bill explained reluctantly.

“He will never stop calling me ‘Mom’ now,” Jack complained.

“That’s the least you deserve, mate,” Bill gave him a sharp, disapproving look.

“Arrgh.” Jack threw his hands up in the air and fled up on deck.

Will of course came after him and to Jack's surprise handed him a bottle of rum, from which he drank with eager gulps. He put the the bottle on the railing and rested his chin on its neck, staring into the horizon.

“Why didn’t _you_ tell me?” Will eventually asked.

Jack snorted. “You could barely cope with you father being a pirate. Let alone him and I fucking like bunnies.” If he had wanted to embarrass or shock the whelp with that, it didn’t quite work, as Will just rolled his eyes at him. “Phew. For a moment I was afraid you would say sea-turtles.”

“You loved him?” The question came after a pause.

Jack shrugged. “We were just kids. Kids playing pirate. Once he met your mother little Jackie ceased to exist. Maybe it was the kohl thing, who knows.“

Will genuinely laughed at him at that, which took a load of Jack's mind, except for that terrifying moment, when he thought the whelp was going to kiss him and then … _he did_ , very tenderly on the cheek like … like … "William!” he finally managed to bellow at the younger man. “Don’t you ever do that again!”

“Whatever you say, Mom,” Will patted him on the shoulder and turned away.

Jack cursed and threw the half empty rum bottle after him.

***

 


End file.
